An Odd Twist
by Starless Knights
Summary: This is a differently told Code Lyoko. With Odd finding the Factory first. Let the Oddness begin!
1. Chapter 1

**Starless Knight: Hello there. So me and my friend have decided to do a story together. Let introduce, World Without Danger!**

World: Hi. So our story is going to be a Code Lyoko one.

 **Starless: that it is! We want to tell that this is just the prologue and the next chapter will defiantly be longer.**

World: We also are going to say neither of us own Code Lyoko.

 **Starless: Finally there will be a poll up about the name of the story, please vote.**

* * *

 _Odd's first Entry. (Jeremy is making me do this.)_

 _The epic story of me, Odd Della Robbia, Kadic Academy eighth grade Prisoner!... I mean student!_

 _It was October 9_ _th_ _a few weeks ago I was walking my dog, Kiwi. But we are not allowed to have dogs on Campus, so I have to walk him in the woods._

 _During one of the walks, I found this creep, old abandoned factory on the other side of the forest. I thought I could find some cool and creepy thing there._

 _All I found were some spiders, cobwebs, and a few dead animals. But there were some elevators, and to my surprise they worked! They led to some type of computer lab with these tube things and this huge like mega, or super computer._

 _I decided to make it my little hang-out, it also helped my hide Kiwi sometimes._

 _Then, I had an ideal…what would happen if I turned the computer on?_

* * *

World: So as you can see this will be an Odd and Aelita centric story.

 **Starless: Well that is all, done forget to vote.**

World: Oh, also look up Garage Kids on YouTube. It is basically the pilot for Code Lyoko. You will thank me later.


	2. The pink computer elf

Odd walks into the Elevator; pushing the fourth button. Once the doors open once more he saw a tower-like thing with a switch for the computer; at least he thought it was the switch. He walked up to is and placed his hand on the metal switch.

"I can't wait to see what that computer holds!" Odd said in excitement as he pulled the switch down, and you could hear it humming to life. A light flashed out from the switch, and tower as Odd stairs in awe.

"Whoa...Didn't expect that to happen...I'm sure its fine." He said with a slightly impressed voice.

Odd walks back to the elevator and pushes the second button, heading back to the computer room.

as Odd walked into the room his eyes were filled with curiosity and wonder as the computer had a faint blue glow and a sphere projection in the middle of the room. The computer screen itself had on e window up, that read:

_CODE LYOKO_

Also on the screen was, what looked like a sleeping pink haired elf.

"WOW! is this some type of video game? This looked so cool!" Odd exclaimed as he plopped himself into the chair in the front of the computer.

"Umm...who are you? where...where am I?" a soft voice asked.

Odd's stared intently at the screen. The elf girl was now awake, her dark emerald green eye's shined with confusion as she looked around.

As Odd stared at the girl, light amethyst eyes locked with her dark emerald.

"Umm...well...you're in a computer, in a place I think is called Code Lyoko. Odd supplied automatically, "WAIT! you can see me! Man, your such a cool elf!"

The elf girl raised an eyebrow "I can also hear you. So can you call me something besides elf? Also what do you mean I am in a computer?" She asked while tilting her head in slightly in confusion.

Odd grinned and scooted closer to the screen "SO COOL!" his eyes seemed to sparkle.

The girl let out a nervous laugh.

"So, do you have a name?" Odd asked.

She blinked..."I'm...I...I don't know..."

Odd frowned slightly, "Well what would you liked to be called?"

"Oh!..Ummm..." she looked around as if she would find an answer.

Odd hummed in thought. "Well..how about...Ichigo?"

she tilted her head. "Ichi...go?"

Odd nodded with a lazy grin "Yeah! It means Strawberry in Japaneses, and since you have pink hair I thought it fit."

"Ichigo...I sort of like it." the newly named Ichigo said with a slight smile. "So, now that I have a name. What is yours?" Ichigo asked with a shy smile.

"Oh! My name is Odd, Odd Della Robbia." Odd said with a big grin, and a thumb pointed at himself.

Ichigo giggled at the, well odd blonde.

Odd crossed his legs in the chair, and Kiwi who had been walking around jumped into his lap the purple clad teen laughed.

"And this little guy is Kiwi. So, Ichigo what is this Code Lyoko like?" Odd asked as the girl who was smiling at the dog.

"Oh?" dark emerald eyes looked around "well I seem to have woke in some sort of tower...there is a light over there." she pointed off to the side of the screen.

"Really? You should totally check it out!" Odd said in excitement

Ichigo looked wary, but with Odd expectant eyes she nodded hesitantly "Sure.." She slowly walked out of the Tower.

"Umm...Odd? I'm...I'm not alone. There are some kind of...animals?" Ichigo said with slight confusion in her voice.

"That's cool, I wonder what type of animals they are.." Odd wondered out loud as he thought of the possibilities.

He was snapped out of his thought when he heard Ichigo scream, His eyes snapping to the screen immediately.

"Odd! They're shooting at me!" Ichigo screamed the faint sound of lasers being shot could be heard.

"Quick! Run back inside the Tower!" Odd said with panic in his voice as he almost leapt from his chair.

 _'I think I will need some help'_ Odd thought to himself as he saw Ichigo run back to the safety of the Tower looking ever panicked and frightened.

* * *

 **Hello! sorry it took forever to update this. We have been busy.**

 **but fear not we have not forgotten about this story. We actually** **talk about it often, and we have lots of ideas for this. it is just about finding time to sit down and write this.**

 **Again sorry, and thank you for being to patient, I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **so as you can see Odd gave Aelita a different name from what Jeremy gave her, I hope you liked it.**

 **(also I know the virtual world is call just Lyoko, but for reasons Odd says the whole thing.)**

 **Also If you have any Ideas we would be happy to hear them, just PM us preferably, but you can also comment. if we like them enough we** _MIGHT_ **put** **them in the story.**


End file.
